<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>船上的牡蛎 by Batsy7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939920">船上的牡蛎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7'>Batsy7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M, 抹布, 轮奸</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>席恩逃离了临冬城，他决定回家。但回家的路上并不顺利。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All x Theon, Original male character(s)/Theon Greyjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>船上的牡蛎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>席恩终于登上了回家的船。<br/>
他差点就没能上来。那群该死的强盗，抢走了他的马和身上仅有的一点钱，甚至还扒走了他勉强保暖的靴子。残缺的脚趾暴露在空气中，碰一下就疼得厉害，让他走得更慢了。他还记得自己在盐茅滩的浅水港遇到那个铁民船长时对方一脸不屑的样子，他像驱赶乞丐般地把他赶走。席恩不得不苦苦哀求，并承诺着自己什么都愿意干，只要能让他登上那艘船。但这些话只换来了那群铁民的嘲笑。就在席恩失望地准备离开等下一趟好几天后的船时，那位船长叫住了他，黝黑的长脸上挂着奇怪的笑容，什么都干？他问。席恩赶紧点点头，然后在终于得到对方的应允后立刻爬到了“风暴号”上。这是一艘无桨单桅长船，一般只有十来个水手在上面。尽管船小，但是只要顺风，从这里出发绕过海怪角就是铁群岛，用不了十天就能到。我要回家了，席恩想，雅拉会怎么看我呢？<br/>
当那几个高大的铁民不怀好意地围过来时，席恩正坐在船舱角落里揉搓自己脏兮兮的脚底板，那上面满是泥巴和血污。“这就是你说的那个人，拉弗？”一个瘦高个说，他的门牙向外呲着，看起来格外可笑。“别看他这样，派恩，他可是个Omega，葛兰保证过。”船长说。席恩哆嗦了一下，他曾经是个Omega，在临冬城的时候，但那是个秘密，人人都知道铁群岛的席恩葛雷乔伊是个Beta，而在拉姆斯波顿对他做了那些事以后，他也不知道自己算什么了。<br/>
“你们搞错了。”席恩低着头想要找个空子钻出去，一个胖子拦住了他，“独眼葛兰说你是个Omega，那肯定没错。虽然老了点，但我还没干过Omega呢！”胖子用粗厚的手指提了提裤腰，舔了舔嘴唇。席恩无措地看向船长拉弗，“求您……”拉弗只是怂了耸肩，“听说过船上的牡蛎吗，Omega？”席恩当然听说过，铁种出海航行经常要在茫茫大海上待很久，为了消遣，大船上通常会带一个妓女，供整艘船的人使用，船上的牡蛎这个称呼源自妓女那湿漉漉的小穴。“但我并不是……”席恩哀求起来，熟练地仿佛臭佬，“老爷，佬爷！求您了！我什么其他活儿都能干，我可以立刻从船上下去……”但没有人理睬他，所有铁种都想着能够草进一个Omega软乎乎的屁股里。等到席恩弯下腰想往外冲的时候，已经来不及了。他被派恩和胖子压在地上，裤子被扒下来，席恩隐约听到有人惊呼他没有老二。船长拉弗是第一个捅进他屁股里的，他毫无章法，老二又粗又短，只知道蛮横地往里戳，接下来是派恩，然后是个看起来只有十几岁的男孩，后面的人席恩就记不清了。他只记得自己拼了命的哭喊挣扎，乞求他们放过自己，直到被一根鸡巴捅进了食管。</p><p>席恩听到了靴子踩在船舱模板上的脚步声，他缩进酒桶后面的角落里，浑身赤裸，屁股里和喉咙里满是精液，膝盖和臀部留下了深色的淤青，盖在拉姆斯制造那些伤疤上面。他抱住自己膝盖，瞪大眼睛，嘴里小声念叨：臭佬臭佬，活该被操。<br/>
“你知道你闻起来是什么样的吗？”男人的话将他惊醒，臭佬小心地抬起头，男人很高，左眼上罩了一块深色的皮子，他蹲下来，咧开嘴笑了，“你闻起来像是夏天的海水。”他把臭佬拖出来，用双手缓慢又强硬地分开臭佬双膝，把一根食指伸进被草开了的柔软肛门里搅动，凑近了闭上眼睛深吸气，“潮湿，温暖，咸涩。”男人把手指抽出来，捏住臭佬的下巴塞进他嘴里，“就像是大海的婊子。”<br/>
臭佬听话地舔干净了那根手指，席恩·葛雷乔伊在他脑子里疯狂尖叫，但是臭佬太熟悉这一切了，拉姆斯大人把他教得很好。他懂得如何舔舐一个男人的阴茎，也知道适时放松夹紧屁股引诱Alpha成结，而且即使席恩永远也不会承认，他已经学会了如何在这种粗暴中获得属于Omega的快感，如何在简单的抽插之下从后穴分泌汁水，颤抖着用后面高潮。他学得很慢，但拉姆斯大人一向很有耐心。<br/>
但是那个男人没有干他，他给了他一桶水和一块布，命令他把自己洗干净。臭佬很安静地擦着自己，男人半靠在一张木桌上，毫不掩饰地盯着他：“我叫葛兰，葛兰·派克。你呢？”<br/>
快点回答，臭佬！“我叫……”臭佬看着葛兰，他想到临冬城，想到珊莎。我是席恩·葛雷乔伊，巴隆大王之子，派克岛的合法继承人。<br/>
“我叫……”席恩别开头，他想到派克岛，想到雅拉。我是席恩·葛雷乔伊，巴隆大王之子，派克岛的合法继承人。“密肯，我叫密肯。”临冬城的铁匠，我的错误之一。<br/>
“真是个难听的名字。”葛兰摇摇头，然后拿下腰间的酒袋灌了一口，“其他人都是Beta，你知道，一群无用的窝囊废，我是这艘船上唯一的Alpha。拉弗瘸得不只是他的左腿，还有他的鼻子，beta的鼻子就是个摆设。他们只知道惦记着自己的饭囊酒袋，居然想把一个没被标记的鲜嫩Omega打发走。你应该好好谢我，要不是我帮你说话，你是上不来的。”<br/>
席恩的手顿住了，他小声试探道：“但是……拉弗才是船长。”<br/>
葛兰不笑了，席恩不知道他有没有生气，“我猜我们都有自己的位置。对吧，牡蛎？”葛兰拽着他的头发让他跪在自己胯下，解开自己的裤子。<br/>
湿漉漉的席恩跪在他脚边，没有反抗，他抬头看着这个alpha，不需要任何刻意伪装就看起来足够可怜了，“等你完事，我能有衣服和吃的吗，大人？”被取悦了的alpha哼了一声，把疲软但硕大的阴茎塞进了席恩缺了门牙的嘴里。</p><p>在“风暴号”上的第一个夜晚对席恩来说很难熬。就如葛兰保证的那样，他们给他提供了衣服和食物，但那是女人的裙子和难吃的糊糊。他们只想要一个随时能被掀起裙子就干的牡蛎。这并不是最糟的，这些铁种多半没有妻子，他们发泄的时候野蛮粗鲁，嘴里通常还骂着脏话。现在席恩知道这艘船上一共有十二个人，船长拉弗·和他的儿子马伦，副手是葛兰，那个胖子是船上唯一的厨子约恩，那些令人作呕的黄色糊糊就出自他手，水手有“大牙”派恩，乌克，达莫尔，艾文和哈龙，船上唯一会数数的人叫伍伦德，还有瘦弱矮小负责收拾东西的何索，以及船上唯一一个正经的战士罗姆尼。但是那个晚上，所有这些名字都只是意味着不同长短粗细的鸡巴，他们笑着骂着，轮流捅进席恩屁股里嘴里，最后射得席恩浑身都是。等到结束的时候他几乎站不起来。幸运的是，臭佬经历过更糟的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>